The Rain Man
The Rain Man is the final episode of Season 1 of Paranormal Witness. It is the sixth episode. It aired on October 12, 2011. Profile Subject Names: Don Decker, Bob Kieffer and his wife Jeannie, Bob's landlord Ron and his wife, Officer John Baujaun, Dave Keenhold Subject Location: Private Home and Monroe County Correctional Facility, Stroudsberg, PA, 1983 Paranormal Experience: A young man is possessed by what he believes is the spirit of his abusive grandfather. Summary Don Decker was in prison for receiving stolen property. All he wanted was to serve his sentence and get himself back on track. So when his abusive grandfather died and Don was given a weekend pass for the funeral he wasn't saddened by the passing—and admitted to being glad the man was gone. When Don's mother refused him a place to stay, Don stayed with Bob Kieffer, a family friend who wanted to help Don straighten his life out. Don was in the bathroom washing up for supper when a feeling overcame him that he could only describe as "weird." That moment changed everything. As he tried to dry his hands, it felt as though the air had gone out of the room and he was standing in a vacuum. He was so very cold. His eyes went to the window, where the face of an old man wearing a crown laughed back. Something cut deep claw marks into his forearm. When it all stopped, and he was able to gather himself to go down to supper, Don couldn't bring himself to discuss what happened. Who'd believe he'd been attacked in an otherwise empty bathroom? Bob immediately noticed the marks on Don's arm and Don insisted he didn't do it. He told Bob there was something upstairs After supper, as everyone relaxed in the living room, a cold burst just like the one Don felt upstairs entered the room. Jeannie looked at a wall and told Bob they had, "a problem." Water ran down the wall; water without a source. There were no pipes to that part of the house. The room above the living room was a bedroom with no need for plumbing. When Bob touched the fluid, it proved to be sticky. Slowly, the 'water' drops began cascading from the ceiling. Bob called Ron, his landlord, and begged him to come over. When Ron and his wife arrived, Ron and Bob went upstairs to check on things even though Bob was afraid at what might lie ahead. Don remained on the couch, convinced his grandfather's spirit was trying to hurt him. As Ron and Bob checked everything they found no leaks in the bathroom and nothing else upstairs was out of sorts. When they returned to the living room, Don was staring unresponsive into space. With the rain still falling, Ron was stunned to see 'water' began to rain toward the ceiling. Bob called the police, reaching John Baujaun. John knew Bob, and John realized that Bob had a situation he couldn't handle on his own, as wasn't Bob's purview. While the group stood staring, one large drop formed in midair and shot off into the darkness of the kitchen. Officer Baujaun was at a loss. He and his partner went back to their patrol car and left, unable to help. Everyone began connecting the incident to Don. Jeannie and Ron's wife moved Don into the kitchen and began relentlessly interrogating him. Don remained blank and silent. Then the clattering began. Pots, pans, dishes, everything that could rattle, did. Something lifted Don straight up, flinging him five or six feet into the corner. It was that act that woke Don from his trance. Don realized he'd been attacked again. When he looked at his injured arm, there were new claw marks, this time resembling a king's crown, and the marks were now on both arms. Ron was convinced he was in the presence of an evil force, and it was acting on Don. They brought Don into the dining room and tried to dress the wounds. Their first thought was to get out the Bible while officer Baujaun was already on his way back to the house, not wanting to leave the Kieffers in a lurch. As Jeannie began from the Bible, the 'water' had turned its attention to her and only her. The following morning, the rain stopped and he never returned to the Kieffer house. It was time for Don to go back to the jail to finish his sentence, yet he knew whatever was wrong was still with him. Warden Dave Keenhold also noticed that something was not normal with Don as soon as he returned to the jail. Don's new demeanor frightened the other inmates. Don felt as though he had harnessed the energies that had come to him. He was able to make it rain in his cell, in every direction possible. Don's cellmate begged for help. That trick got Don his own cell. On the dare of two guards, Don was able to create a raindrop and direct it through several locked doors and into another part of the prison to the warden, where it hit Dave squarely in the chest. Dave immediately called in the prison chaplain for an exorcism. The more the priest spoke, the more Don smelled rotting flesh. The room filled with rain, but it never hit the Bible in the chaplain's hands. The odor became more intense. Don knew he smelled death. Don screamed in agony, and the rain stopped. The chaplain called out to escape the room. Don opened his eyes, hoping it was all over. Outcome Twenty-seven years have passed without incident. The spirit of his abusive grandfather cannot touch him anymore. Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Episodes